


365+1 Days [ITA]

by SofyTrancy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: 365+1 giorni di drabbles di Kanji e Naoto.Una raccolta di pure drabbles scollegate tra di loro che spero di riuscire a portare a termine, perché di KanNao non se ne ha mai abbastanza.[Aggiornamenti: ogni giorno fino al 16/05/2020 (si spera)]





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [365+1 Days [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849124) by [SofyTrancy_ENG (SofyTrancy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy_ENG)



Naoto odiava perdere. Mettersi alla prova, fare del proprio meglio e poi vedere tutti i suoi sforzi sfumare di fronte ai propri occhi. Per questo, odiava anche sciare.  
Sciare per lei era sinonimo di essere sconfitta, di cadere a terra e non riuscire a rialzarsi, di mostrarsi debole di fronte agli altri.  
Eppure ora era lì, su quegli sci, le gambe che le tremavano.  
Quante volte era caduta fino ad allora? Tante, troppe da ricordare.  
Ma stavolta c'era qualcosa di diverso.  
Sorrise leggermente, sentendo due forti braccia cingerle il bacino quando perse l'equilibrio.  
Kanji sarebbe stato lì, pronto per prenderla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono SofyTrancy e voglio approfittare di questo spazio per ringraziare coloro che hanno letto questa prima drabble.  
> L'idea di questa raccolta è di pubblicare una drabble ogni giorno per un anno intero.  
> Ogni drabble è completamente scollegata dalle altre e eventi che sono successi in una drabble non vanno a modificare la drabble successiva, quindi potete leggere le drabble da dove volete, partendo anche dall'ultima xD
> 
> Ho anche molti altri progetti su Kanji e Naoto e su Persona in generale che voglio mettere su questo sito, spero di avere il vostro supporto!
> 
> NB: questa raccolta verrà anche crosspostata in inglese.


	2. #2

Kanji aveva sempre pensato che Naoto fosse veramente sexy.  
Non importava cosa facesse, qualsiasi suo movimento era troppo per lui.  
Per questo, vederla ballare lo mandava fuori di testa: il modo in cui attirava l'attenzione sulla pista, gli sguardi che lanciava intorno a lei, i fianchi che si muovevano avanti e indietro...  
Forse avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo.  
No, doveva assolutamente distogliere lo sguardo.  
Ma quando Naoto gli lanciò quell'occhiata, Kanji non poté fare a meno di desiderare che lei gli mostrasse quella meravigliosa espressione quella stessa notte, mentre quei bellissimi fianchi si sarebbero mossi, a ritmo, sopra di lui.


	3. #3

Kanji non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso.  
Un attimo prima si trovava seduto al suo banco, gli occhi puntati sul foglio davanti a lui mentre preparava il registro di classe con Naoto. Poi le loro mani si erano sfiorate e lui aveva alzato lo sguardo e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, si era sporto in avanti, posando le sue labbra su quelle di lei.  
Sapeva di star commettendo un grave errore. Quel suo gesto così impulsivo avrebbe sicuramente segnato la fine della loro amicizia.  
Magari la ragazza lo avrebbe anche colpito…  
Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Naoto ricambiò il bacio.


	4. #4

Naoto non era mai stata brava in quelle cose.  
Fin da piccola aveva provato a fare qualche regalo a mano per suo nonno e, ogni volta, aveva rinunciato.  
Ma stavolta non si era voluta arrendere anche se il risultato non era certo dei migliori...  
La sciarpa che aveva tra le mani e a cui aveva lavorato per giorni aveva una fantasia scomposta e fin troppo semplice.  
Forse non era stata poi una grande idea...  
Ma quando vide il modo in cui gli occhi di Kanji si illuminarono nel momento in cui gliela tese, tutte le sue paure si dissolsero completamente.


	5. #5

Da quando stava con Naoto, Kanji si sentiva amato.  
Quando la ragazza gli si sedeva accanto, lo baciava o anche solo lo sfiorava tutto il suo corpo veniva invaso da una felicità che mai aveva provato prima.  
La cosa che più l'aveva sorpreso però era quanto potesse amare il suo profumo.  
Era diventato quasi una droga ed era la prima cosa di cui sentiva la mancanza quando lei non c'era. Per questo, ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, adorava stringere quell'esile corpo tra le braccia e affondare il viso in quei morbidi capelli, lasciandosi completamente inebriare da quel meraviglioso profumo.


	6. #6

Naoto non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma da quando Kanji aveva smesso di tingersi i capelli lei non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
Da quando lo avevano spostato al banco di fronte a lei, la situazione era peggiorata: ora passava le ore a guardare quelle ciocche more, trattenendo la voglia di allungare una mano e passare quei capelli tra le sue dita.  
Così, ogni volta che lo trovava addormentato sul suo banco dopo le lezioni, infilava con delicatezza la mano tra le sue morbide ciocche, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere quando lui le mostrava un'espressione felice nel sonno.


	7. #7

«Sei innamorata!»  
Quando Rise urlò quelle parole, Naoto alzò di scatto lo sguardo.   
«C-Cosa?» riuscì a dire, mentre il riso rischiava di andarle di traverso.   
La idol si alzò in piedi.   
«Non pensare di prendermi in giro, Naoto-kun.– disse, alzando un sopracciglio –So riconoscere una ragazza innamorata quando la vedo. Allora chi è?»  
«N-nessuno!»  
Naoto continuò a mangiare, ignorando Rise che aveva adesso iniziato a elencare i nomi di qualsiasi ragazzo loro conoscessero.  
Innamorata? Lei? Impossibile.   
Ma, quando il nome di Kanji uscì dalle labbra della idol, Naoto non riuscì a trattenere il rossore che si propagò sulle sue guance.


	8. #8

Kanji non aveva mai amato la spiaggia.  
Non riusciva davvero a capire perché le persone adorassero quel luogo tanto caldo e affollato che lui aveva invece da sempre evitato, fin da quando era bambino.  
Non riusciva neanche a comprendere tutta quella storia delle “ragazze in bikini” che invece interessava tanto a Yosuke e di cui il suo senpai gli aveva fin troppo parlato nei giorni precedenti a quella gita.  
Ma, quando vide che anche Naoto ne stava indossando uno, Kanji pensò che, in fondo, la spiaggia non fosse poi un posto così terribile dove passare i propri giorni di vacanza.


	9. #9

Naoto non aveva mai cercato conchiglie prima di allora.  
Non riusciva bene a comprendere cosa ci fosse di così entusiasmante nel cercare qualcosa nella sabbia fangosa in riva al mare, arrivando addirittura a bagnarsi e a sporcarsi per un gioco tanto stupido.  
Alla fine che senso aveva? La spiaggia era solo una distesa di sabbia e, proprio per questo, cercare qualcosa al suo interno non poteva certo essere così interessante come molti insinuavano.  
Però, quando Kanji le offrì di cercarle insieme a lui, sottolineando che sarebbero andati da soli, alla ragazza non passò neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di rifiutare.


	10. #10

Dopo tre ore passate sotto l’ombrellone in compagnia di Naoto, Kanji stava trovando i granelli di sabbia intorno a loro particolarmente interessanti.  
Aveva già cercato di distogliere la sua attenzione dalla ragazza che era seduta al suo fianco e le cose su cui concentrarsi iniziavano a scarseggiare: per questo aveva spostato il suo sguardo sulla sabbia, eliminando dalla sua testa qualsiasi pensiero che la riguardasse.  
Ma, quando Naoto posò la testa sulla sua spalla, Kanji non poter far altro che notare che i granelli di sabbia che tanto lo stavano interessando si trovavano anche sopra alla pelle nuda di lei.


	11. #11

I castelli di sabbia non erano il suo forte.  
Naoto era arrivata a quella conclusione quando notò come quello che lei aveva avuto il coraggio di chiamare “castello” non era altro che una piccola torre di sabbia bagnata, storta per di più.  
Non sapeva neanche cosa l’avesse spinta a provarci.  
Non era decisamente da lei fare un gioco del genere e, forse, avrebbe dovuto smetterla subito e tornare a leggere sotto l’ombra dell’ombrellone.  
Sì, quella era sicuramente la scelta migliore.  
Però, quando Kanji si sedette accanto a lei, iniziando ad aiutarla, la ragazza pensò che poteva restare un altro po'.


	12. #12

Kanji non era mai stato un tipo romantico e, per questo, quella situazione lo stava mandando completamente nel panico.  
Lui e Naoto si trovavano seduti sulla spiaggia, in riva al mare, completamente da soli.  
All'inizio tutto era andato bene, si erano messi lì ad osservare il tramonto.  
Era stato quando la ragazza aveva lasciato scivolare la testa sulla sua spalla, avvicinandosi a lui, che le cose erano degenerate e il ragazzo era andato nel pallone.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Abbracciarla? Provare a baciarla…?  
Perciò, quando Kanji notò che lei si era semplicemente addormentata, non potè far altro che sentirsi sollevato.


	13. #13

Naoto non aveva mai dimenticato il pranzo.  
Quella mattina però, le cose non erano andate come previsto e, dopo che si era svegliata in ritardo, si era ritrovata a scuola, senza niente da mangiare.  
Non che quello fosse un problema. Dopotutto, quel giorno sarebbero usciti prima del solito e quindi avrebbe potuto mettere qualcosa sotto i denti appena tornata a casa. Doveva solo resistere fino ad allora.  
Ma, quando Kanji la invitò a dividere il suo pranzo con lei, dandole così l’opportunità di rimanere da soli, Naoto pensò che forse non era poi una così brutta idea approfittare di quell’occasione.


	14. #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, domani ho un esame quindi sono stata tutto il giorno a studiare >.<

Naoto non era poi così disperata per aver dimenticato "accidentalmente" la propria tuta da ginnastica a casa, quella mattina.  
Infatti, non aveva mai avuto particolarmente voglia di sostenere quell’attività e, quel giorno in particolare, si era svegliata con un umore per niente adatto per affrontare quelle tre ore di tortura che la aspettavano e che l’avrebbero mandata al tappeto.  
Ma quando Kanji le propose di prestargli la sua maglia da usare come "tuta alternativa", sostenendo che lui sarebbe rimasto per tutta la lezione a torso nudo, Naoto pensò che forse quelle ore potevano essere meno pesanti di quel che sembravano.


	15. #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo XD metto la data giusta anche se la pubblico adesso (31/05)  
> Mi sono addormentata appena ho messo piede in casa ieri.

A Naoto il gelato alla fragola non era mai piaciuto.   
A dire la verità, la ragazza non era mai riuscita a capire come quel sapore così esageratamente stucchevole potesse essere uno dei più amati, mettendo, così, in secondo piano gusti molto più equilibrati e buoni.  
Per questo, quando scoprì che anche a Kanji piaceva quel gusto, la detective arrivò quasi sull'orlo dell'esasperazione.  
Ma, quando le sua labbra si posarono su quelle del ragazzo e il sapore dolce della fragola le esplose in bocca, Naoto pensò che, se mangiato a quel modo, quello poteva benissimo diventare il suo nuovo gusto preferito.


	16. #16

Naoto odiava le storie dell’orrore.  
Sapeva che era infantile avere paura in quel modo, ma ogni volta che qualcuno ne raccontava una, la ragazza non poteva far altro che sentire un brivido correrle lungo la schiena e una sensazione di terrore invaderla.  
Ed era anche quello che stava accadendo in quel momento, mentre Yosuke esponeva quella che lui aveva definito “il suo miglior pezzo” e che la stava oramai terrorizzando da circa venti minuti.  
Ma, quando Kanji si avvicinò a lei e le posò delicatamente una mano sulla gamba, come per calmarla, Naoto pensò che, forse, poteva valerne la pena.


	17. #17

Kanji non era mai stato bravo nello studio.  
Ogni volta che ci provava andava sempre a finire nello stesso identico modo: nulla di quello che leggeva gli entrava minimamente in testa e dopo ore e ore passate sui libri gli sembrava di conoscere l'argomento ancora meno di quando aveva iniziato a studiare.  
Di fronte a ciò aveva presto reputato che fosse completamente inutile continuare anche solo a provarci.  
Dopotutto che senso poteva avere? Tanto non sarebbe mai riuscito a migliorare il suo scarso rendimento.  
Quando Naoto gli propose di aiutarlo però, il ragazzo pensò che valeva la pena tentarci nuovamente.


	18. #18

Kanji sapeva di avere una soglia di attenzione che chiunque avrebbe definito "un caso perso". E se in passato gli capitava spesso di distrarsi e pensare ad altro, ora che aveva conosciuto Naoto questo evento si ripeteva anche troppo per i suoi gusti.  
Ma dopotutto cosa poteva farci?  
Come poteva non pensare a quel bellissimo volto?  
Come poteva non ripercorrere con la mente ogni movimento della ragazza?  
E, mentre la sua attenzione spariva nuovamente, Kanji non si rese conto (per la terza volta quella settimana) che la sciarpa tra le sue mani era diventata ormai così lunga da toccare terra.


	19. #19

«Kanji-kun.»  
«N-Naoto? E' successo qualcosa?»  
Naoto strinse con più forza il cellulare tra le sue mani, il cuore che le batteva nel petto.  
«Niente in particolare, volevo solo sapere come stessero tutti a Inaba.»  
«Qui va tutto bene, anche se ovviamente si sente la tua mancanza.»  
«...Capisco.»  
«Non preoccuparti Naoto, è il tuo lavoro. Aspetteremo il tuo ritorno.»  
Naoto sentì qualcuno chiamarla e si voltò, notando solo in quel momento che il suo capo la stava osservando.  
«Ora devo andare. Ci sentiamo, ok?»  
«Certo.»  
Silenzio.  
«Kanji-kun?»  
«Sì?»  
«Mi manchi anche tu.» sussurrò, per poi premere il tasto di fine chiamata.


	20. #20

Naoto non era sicura di sapere cosa volesse dire "amare".   
Fin da piccola si era interrogata sul significato di quella parola, chiedendosi come fosse possibile voler passare sempre del tempo con la stessa persona e essere sicuri che lei è veramente colei che ci interessa. Aveva pensato che, in realtà, fossero gli altri a pretendere che fosse così, che quella sensazione fosse una finzione. Un sentimento del genere non poteva esistere.   
Ma, quando Kanji le disse "Ti amo" per la prima volta, le parole "Anche io" scivolarono fuori dalle labbra di Naoto prima ancora che lei potesse elaborare una risposta.


	21. #21

Kanji non era mai stato bravo con le parole.   
Ogni volta che doveva esprimere i suoi sentimenti, si trovava sempre in grossa difficoltà, soprattutto quando si trattava di Naoto.   
Non erano poche le volte in cui aveva tentato di dirle ciò che provava ma, nonostante oramai stessero insieme da tempo, non ci era ancora riuscito.  
Sapeva che aspettare non aveva senso, ma la paura di rovinare l'equilibrato rapporto che si era costruito tra di loro prevaleva ogni volta.   
Così, quando finalmente riuscì a dirle che l'amava e vide che Naoto lo ricambiava, Kanji si sentì l'uomo più felice del mondo.


	22. #22

Naoto avrebbe mai immaginato che le sarebbe capitato di passare un'intera serata col telefono in mano, in attesa di un singolo messaggio.  
Era una cosa che non aveva mai fatto neanche quando stava attendendo la conferma per un nuovo caso e, quindi, ciò la metteva abbastanza in soggezione.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto metterlo via?  
Sì, forse era meglio, decisamente meglio.  
Non era assolutamente da lei quel comportamento.  
Però, quando il cellulare nelle sue mani squillò con la suoneria che aveva riservato solo a Kanji, avvisandola dell'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio, la ragazza non aspetto neanche un secondo per sbloccarlo e leggerlo.


	23. #23

Kanji lavorava all'uncinetto da anni e, in tutto quel tempo, non gli era mai capitato di preparare un oggetto del genere.  
Non che fosse poi così difficile in realtà.  
Era un semplice amigurumi, di quelli che anche i principianti avrebbero saputo realizzare se solo si fossero impegnati.  
Ma ogni volta che pensava a chi voleva regalarlo...  
Il ragazzo lasciò andare i suoi strumenti, nervoso.  
Non poteva assolutamente continuare se le sue mani iniziavano a tremare ogni volta che pensava a Naoto.  
Quando però immaginò l'espressione contenta che la ragazza gli avrebbe riservato davanti al regalo, Kanji riprese il suo lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritardo nella pubblicazione delle storie ma a causa della sessione esami non ho avuto davvero modo di pubblicarle.  
> Entro la fine di luglio mi rimetterò in pari!  
> Ho anche creato una pagina facebook in cui posterò gli aggiornamenti mensili, WIP e avvisi di ritardo o altro. Lì potete trovare il calendario di luglio!  
> Potete trovarla qui: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/  
> Spero vi possa interessare e mi scuso ancora per il ritardo
> 
> ~SofyTrancy


	24. #24

Naoto non aveva mai avuto un vero e proprio hobby nella sua vita.  
Aveva sempre pensato che fosse una vera e propria perdita di tempo, un qualcosa che l'avrebbe solo distratta da ciò che realmente doveva fare: lavorare e cercare di farsi conoscere, per non disonorare minimamente il nome degli Shirogane.  
Per questo, aveva passato le sue giornate immersa in rapporti e fascicoli, senza mai svagarsi.  
Ma, quando la ragazza vide il modo in cui gli occhi di Kanji si illuminarono quando lui le propose di insegnarle a lavorare a maglia, Naoto pensò che forse poteva recuperare il tempo perso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	25. #25

Kanji non aveva mai creduto nel destino.  
Ogni volta che leggeva o ascoltava quelle storie smielate in cui si parlava di come due persone fossero legate tra di loro dal fato il ragazzo aveva sempre voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Eppure, da quando aveva incontrato Naoto, la sua percezione era cambiata.  
Sapeva che era stupido crederci sul serio, soprattutto perché lui era convinto che quella fosse tutta una menzogna.  
Ma, ogni volta che vedeva il suo sorriso, non poteva che desiderare che, se questo fantomatico "filo rosso" fosse realmente esistito, l'altro capo del suo fosse legato a lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	26. #26

Anche se molti potevano pensarlo, il silenzio che riempiva le loro conversazioni non era minimamente dello stesso tipo che si poteva definire "imbarazzato".  
Se c'era una cosa che Naoto aveva imparato nel suo rapporto con Kanji era che niente di quello che non veniva detto era realmente perso.  
Loro erano semplicemente fatti così.  
Bastava uno sguardo, un tocco, un singolo sorriso per capire cosa l'altro desiderasse.  
Per questo, la detective adorava quei momenti che loro due passavano insieme, seduti uno accanto all'altra, a scambiarsi messaggi che erano solo loro e che il resto del mondo non avrebbe mai potuto capire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	27. #27

Kanji non sapeva neanche come era finito in quella situazione.  
Seduto su una delle tante sedie della sua classe, il ragazzo non poteva far altro che osservare Naoto che, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, lo stava truccando in viso per il concorso di bellezza a cui le ragazze li avevano iscritti.  
Ma, se prima quella non era una cosa che lo tormentasse poi così tanto, adesso che aveva la detective a quella vicinanza Kanji stava davvero rischiando di impazzire.  
«Kanji-kun? Perché mi guardi così?»  
La risposta era ovvia, nonostante lui non potesse dirla ad alta voce.  
“Perché sei bellissima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	28. #28

Naoto era nei guai.  
Di fronte al suo armadietto, le scarpe ancora tra le mani, la ragazza era completamente immobile, lo sguardo rivolto verso il punto in cui Kanji stava parlando con Naoki.  
La detective sapeva che era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva iniziato a osservarlo.  
La sua cotta stava diventando palese e le risatine degli studenti intorno a lei confermavano i suoi sospetti.  
Doveva smetterla, immediatamente.  
Ma quando Kanji le sorrise, Naoto non riuscì a nascondere il rossore che si propagò sul suo volto, mentre anche le sue labbra si piegavano in un timido e troppo esplicito sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	29. #29

«Balliamo?»  
Non sapeva neanche lei perché gli aveva fatto quella domanda in realtà, ma, quando aveva visto che le stava lanciando delle occhiate da un angolo della stanza, le sue gambe si erano mosse da sole e si erano dirette verso di lui.  
«C-Cosa?»  
«Sì, lo stanno facendo tutti.– cercò di giustificarsi Naoto, indicando gli altri ragazzi che seguivano la musica del locale –E pensavo che ti andasse.»  
Solo in quel momento, la ragazza pensò che forse aveva frainteso lo sguardo che lui le aveva rivolto.  
Ma, quando oramai stava per andarsene, dopo essersi scusata, Kanji accettò il suo invito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	30. #30

Kanji non pensava potessero esistere film così noiosi fino a quel momento.  
Erano oramai quasi due ore che si trovava in quel cinema, a cercare di capire la logica di un'opera di cui già il titolo lo aveva messo in difficoltà.  
Non sapeva neanche perché avesse accettato di vedere una roba del genere.  
C'erano solo chiacchiere.  
Nessun combattimento, nessuna scena di azione.  
Solo congetture su chi potesse essere l'assassino.  
Ma, ogni volta che si voltava verso la ragazza al suo fianco e notava come i suoi occhi si illuminavano mentre guardava lo schermo, Kanji pensava che ne valeva la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	31. #31

Naoto non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma, ogni volta che si trovava in un vicolo cieco, Kanji era sempre pronto ad aiutarla.  
Qualsiasi cosa il ragazzo le dicesse o facesse, mentre lei annaspava per trovare la risposta ad una qualsiasi domanda, diventava la chiave di lettura di tutto il problema che lei doveva risolvere.  
Era come se le loro menti fossero collegate in qualche modo.  
Come se lui sapesse esattamente ciò di cui lei aveva bisogno.  
E, per questo, la detective non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quel ragazzo fosse una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	32. #32

Kanji aveva perso la sua felpa preferita.  
Erano circa due ore che continuava a cercarla nella sua camera, cercando di capire dove poteva averla nascosta qualche giorno prima, quando aveva messo a posto il suo armadio.  
Non era da nessuna parte.  
L'unica spiegazione era che qualcuno gliel'avesse presa, la sera prima, quando il team si era riunito in camera sua.  
Non poteva perdonare un gesto simile.  
Ma, quando Naoto gli si parò davanti con la sua felpa addosso che la copriva fino alle ginocchia, scusandosi per averla presa senza permesso, Kanji decise che quel fatto non era poi così imperdonabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	33. #33

«Il “-kun” è troppo formale. Perché non mi chiami per nome?»  
Quando Kanji le aveva detto quelle parole, i movimenti di Naoto si erano immediatamente congelati e la ragazza aveva sentito il suo volto andare in fiamme.  
Nessuno le aveva mai detto una cosa del genere fino a quel momento.  
E, sicuramente, la detective non si aspettava che fosse lui a proporglielo.  
Vedendo la sua reazione, Kanji tentò immediatamente di rimediare, dicendole che stava solo scherzando.  
Ma, quando lei aprì timidamente le labbra e sussurrò il suo nome senza alcun onorifico, un enorme sorriso si formò sul volto del ragazzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	34. #34

Naoto odiava i fulmini.  
Non sapeva neanche lei perché le facessero quell'effetto, ma, anche se era a conoscenza del fatto che fosse una cosa del tutto irrazionale, la ragazza non riusciva a reprimere la paura che la invadeva.  
Da quando stava con Kanji però, le cose erano cambiate.  
Aveva infatti notato che il solo tocco del ragazzo aveva un enorme effetto calmante su di lei, riuscendo così a farle smettere di pensare alla sensazione di ansia che provava.  
Per questo, ogni volta che c'era un temporale, Naoto non poteva desiderare altro che nascondersi tra le sue braccia e lasciarsi andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	35. #35

«Non muoverti.»  
La voce ferma di Naoto gli arrivò immediatamente alle orecchie quando lui aprì gli occhi.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto di essere disteso a terra, la testa poggiata sulle gambe della ragazza.  
Kanji ricordò quello che era successo prima, quando le aveva fatto da scudo, proteggendola da un attacco che per lei sarebbe stato fatale.  
«Non farlo mai più.» aggiunse lei prima che lui potesse dirle qualsiasi cosa.  
Il ragazzo aprì la bocca ma, non appena vide che gli occhi di Naoto erano pieni di lacrime, capì che quello non era assolutamente il tempo per ribattere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	36. #36

A Kanji non piaceva molto l'idea di spiare Chie e Yukiko mentre queste si facevano il bagno nelle terme.  
Non riusciva davvero a capire cosa Yosuke e Teddie ci trovassero in quel gesto così irrispettoso verso le loro amiche.  
Lui pensava che quella fosse una delle cose più meschine che si potesse fare.  
Era un qualcosa a cui mai avrebbe aderito, nonostante le loro continue insistenze.  
Ma, quando Kanji sentì la voce di Naoto venire dall'altra parte della porta e capì che anche lei doveva essere con le sue senpai, pensò che forse non sarebbe successo niente per un'innocente occhiata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	37. #37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, ho avuto degli impegni oggi e mi sono potuta mettere al pc sono ora!

Naoto odiava le gonne.  
Non capiva come tutte le sue conoscenti potessero portare quelle vere e proprie trappole mortali senza alcun tipo di problemi.  
Per questo, in quel momento, stava odiando profondamente Rise che l'aveva costretta a indossarne una per il suo primo appuntamento con Kanji, senza lasciarle alcuna scelta.  
E ora lei era lì, con quella gonna fin troppo corta per i suoi gusti, a sperare con tutta se stessa che niente andasse a rotoli a causa del suo abbigliamento.   
Ma, quando vide l'espressione del ragazzo, Naoto pensò che forse la sua amica non aveva avuto un'idea così sbagliata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	38. #38

«Non andare.»  
Naoto non riusciva neanche a credere di aver pronunciato quelle parole.  
Senza che lei se ne rendesse conto, il suo corpo si era mosso da solo e la sua mano aveva afferrato la giacca di Kanji, prima che lui potesse alzarsi da quella panchina su cui erano seduti oramai da un po'.  
Il ragazzo non rispose.  
Ovviamente anche lui non si aspettava quel gesto.  
Anzi, l'avrebbe presa per pazza.  
Dopotutto, per quale motivo avrebbero dovuto stare ancora lì, a sedere l'uno accanto all'altra, senza dirsi niente?  
Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, Kanji si sedette nuovamente al suo fianco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	39. #39

Kanji aveva da sempre odiato andare a scuola.  
Anche se tentava di seguire in classe, la sua concentrazione veniva meno e spesso si ritrovava quindi a osservare il vuoto, senza niente da fare.  
Ma non solo i suoi voti non erano certo dei migliori, la scuola non andava bene neanche sul piano sociale visto che Kanji non era realmente apprezzato da nessuno dei suoi compagni.  
Insomma, era solo una gigantesca perdita di tempo.  
Ma, da quando Naoto si era seduta nel posto accanto al suo, il ragazzo iniziò a pensare che, dopotutto, andare a scuola non fosse poi così male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	40. #40

Naoto non sapeva davvero come aveva fatto a sopravvivere fino a quel momento, prima di baciare Kanji.  
La ragazza non sapeva perché ma, da quando le loro labbra si erano unite per la prima volta, quel gesto era diventato una vera e propria droga.  
Ogni volta che lo vedeva piegarsi in avanti per raggiungere il suo volto, Naoto provava una fortissima sensazione di felicità invaderla e sentiva il cuore batterle all'impazzata.  
Per questo, nonostante gli altri membri del team avessero fatto notare che loro si baciavano fin troppo spesso, la detective sapeva che per lei non sarebbe stato mai abbastanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	41. #41

Naoto non ne sarebbe stata contenta.  
Kanji sospirò, mentre quella verità si faceva strada nella sua mente.  
Le aveva promesso che non avrebbe più fatto risse in vita sua, qualsiasi fosse stato il motivo.  
Eppure adesso era lì, seduto contro il muro della scuola, con un occhio nero, un labbro spaccato e le nocche insanguinate.  
Sapeva di aver sbagliato e adesso ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze.  
Però, quando Naoto lo trovò, nessuna ramanzina uscì dalle labbra della ragazza.  
L'unica cosa che fece fu sedersi davanti a lui e posargli il ghiaccio che aveva preso in infermeria sull'occhio, in completo silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	42. #42

«Lasciatelo stare.»  
Quando riconobbe la voce che pronunciò quelle parole, Kanji sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene.  
«È arrivato il tuo principe, Tatsumi?»  
Uno dei cinque teppisti con cui il ragazzo stava avendo una rissa non perse tempo, commentando immediatamente il suo arrivo.   
Kanji lo ignorò.   
Doveva trovare un modo per portare via la detective da lì.   
Lo stesso ragazzo che aveva parlato afferrò il polso di Naoto e Kanji fece uno scatto in avanti, pronto a intervenire.   
Ma quando la ragazza gli tirò un pugno in pieno volto, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, Kanji non poté che rimanere a bocca aperta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	43. #43

Naoto non aveva mai festeggiato il suo compleanno.  
Fin da piccola aveva passato quella giornata come le altre, se non giusto per la torta che veniva servita in tavola la sera.  
Dalla morte dei suoi genitori poi, anche i pochi festeggiamenti a cui era costretta a partecipare scomparvero e la ragazza smise di pensarci, lasciando che l'unica persona che le facesse gli auguri fosse suo nonno.  
Ma, quando il suo telefono squillò a mezzanotte e lei vide il messaggio di auguri che Kanji le aveva mandato, Naoto non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime di felicità che uscirono dai suoi occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	44. #44

Erano anni che Kanji non prendeva la febbre a quel modo.  
Non che stesse così male a dire la verità ma, quando sua madre lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni, gli aveva impedito di andare a scuola.  
Annoiato, il ragazzo aveva provato a continuare a cucire qualcuno dei suoi lavori, ma la testa gli faceva così tanto male che per lui era praticamente impossibile.  
Per questo, adesso era sotto le coperte, senza niente da fare.  
Però, quando Naoto entrò nella sua stanza, dicendo che era venuta per tenergli compagnia, Kanji pensò che sarebbe potuto stare a letto per un'altra settimana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	45. #45

Se adesso si trovava all'inferno, era esattamente come Naoto se lo era immaginato.  
La testa le faceva così male che era come se qualcuno gliela stesse martellando dall'interno.  
«Naoto? Stai meglio?»  
Una voce ovattata arrivò dal suo fianco e lei cercò di mettere a fuoco la figura che si trovava lì.  
Non che ne avesse bisogno.  
Sapeva benissimo chi fosse.  
Tentò di parlare ma era come se avesse un groppo in gola.  
«Non sforzarti, torna a dormire. Io resto qui con te.»  
Quando Kanji le sussurrò quelle parole, poggiandole una mano fresca sulla testa, la ragazza chiuse nuovamente gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	46. #46

Kanji ricordava fin troppo bene il suo primo incontro con Naoto.  
E come poteva dimenticarselo?  
Era come se quella scena si ripetesse ogni volta che loro incrociavano i loro sguardi.  
Il ragazzo non sapeva come spiegarlo, ma tutte le volte che osservava gli occhi scuri e profondi di lei, provava una fortissima sensazione al petto ed era come se qualcuno iniziasse a far martellare il suo cuore all'impazzata, senza possibilità che questo si fermasse.  
E questo avveniva sempre, dal loro primo incontro.  
Era come se quello fosse un promemoria: qualcosa che gli ricordasse che lui era perdutamente innamorato di lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	47. #47

Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto quando fosse stata la prima volta che aveva provato qualcosa per Kanji, Naoto si sarebbe trovata in difficoltà.  
Non sapeva assolutamente neanche lei quando quel sentimento era diventato parte della sua quotidianità, prendendo completamente il sopravvento su tutto il resto.  
Anzi, le sembrava impossibile che ci fosse stato un "prima", un tempo in cui loro non si conoscevano e in cui lei non pensava a lui almeno il 90% del suo tempo.  
Ma, dopotutto, non era importante sapere quando tutto era iniziato: l'importante per lei era continuare a stare al suo fianco, fino alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	48. #48

«Cosa ti è venuto in mente?!»  
Naoto sussultò.  
«Sai benissimo che ho più resistenza di te! Perché ti sei messa nel mezzo?»  
«Eri ferito, poteva essere pericoloso...» sussurrò la ragazza.  
«Lo era anche per te, Naoto!»  
Kanji aveva ragione, mettersi nel mezzo e prendere quell'attacco in pieno non era assolutamente stata una delle sue migliori idee.  
Improvvisamente il ragazzo la tirò a sé, stringendola tra le sue braccia.  
«Per favore.– la sua voce era adesso tremolante e le sue urla erano diventati quasi sussurri –N-non farlo mai più.»  
Naoto annuì, portando anche lei le braccia intorno al corpo di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	49. #49

Quando Naoto aveva fatto da esca per catturare l'assassino, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Kanji avrebbe reagito in quel modo.  
Nonostante fosse oramai passato tanto tempo da allora, la ragazza non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il modo in cui lui l'aveva sgridata per quel gesto sconsiderato, mentre l'abbracciava con forza, come se avesse paura che lei potesse scomparire.  
In realtà non sapeva neanche lei perché continuava a pensarci.  
L'unica cosa di cui era a conoscenza era che, nonostante lui le stesse urlando contro, aveva provato una sensazione di felicità e di affetto che poche volte aveva sentito prima di allora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	50. #50

«Non hai freddo?»  
Naoto si voltò verso il ragazzo al suo fianco.  
«No, non preoccuparti.»  
Kanji le lanciò uno sguardo interdetto.  
«Sta nevicando, Naoto.»  
«Lo so.»  
«E tu sei senza sciarpa.»  
«Lo so...»  
«E anche senza guanti.»  
«Lo s- ehi!»  
La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo lamento di protesta quando lui le avvolse la sua calda sciarpa intorno al collo.  
«Stai al caldo o ti verrà la febbre.»  
Naoto avrebbe voluto ribattere ma, quando sentì il profumo del ragazzo che proveniva dalla sciarpa invaderle le narici, decise che, per una volta, poteva evitare di dire ciò che stesse pensando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	51. #51

Kanji non aveva mai capito il senso di San Valentino.  
Da come ne parlavano gli altri ragazzi, l'unica utilità di quella festa era quella di fare stupide competizioni per vedere chi avesse ricevuto più regali.  
In più, lui era estremamente convinto che non ci fosse bisogno di una festa per dimostrare il proprio amore nei confronti di qualcuno.  
Se solo Naoto lo avesse ricambiato, infatti, lui l'avrebbe riempita di regali ogni giorno e non solo per la "festa degli innamorati".  
Ma, quando la detective gli tese quella scatola di cioccolatini, Kanji ritirò tutto ciò che aveva pensato fino ad allora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	52. #52

Naoto non aveva mai cucinato dei biscotti prima di allora.  
A dire la verità, non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di mettersi un grembiule e di cucinare qualcosa per qualcuno, fino a quando, pochi giorni prima, Kanji non le aveva detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto mangiare qualcosa di preparato da lei.  
Per questo ora era lì, cercando di non sbagliare alcun passaggio di quella ricetta.  
E, anche se oramai era arrivata al suo terzo fallimento da quando aveva iniziato, Naoto non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi: il sorriso che Kanji le avrebbe riservato era il miglior incentivo che potesse avere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	53. #53

«Naoto, torna a dormire, hai la febbre alta.»  
«Sto bene Kanji.– rispose lei, sfogliando il fascicolo –Devo lavorare.»  
Kanji non si mosse e, per quanto sperasse che la lasciasse lavorare in pace, lei sapeva che quello non sarebbe successo.  
«Torna a dormire.»  
Prima che potesse rispondere, Naoto si ritrovò sollevata dalla propria sedia e portata al letto.  
Lasciò andare un lamento di protesta, mentre Kanji la copriva nuovamente con le coperte.  
Ma, quando lui le disse che sarebbe stato lì con lei fino a quando non sarebbe guarita, la ragazza decise che, per una volta, poteva lasciarsi viziare un po'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	54. #54

Kanji non era mai stato bravo a comunicare i propri sentimenti.  
Fin da piccolo aveva avuto problemi a mostrare agli altri cosa provasse, lasciando che fossero soprattutto i suoi pugni a parlare.  
Da quando aveva iniziato la sua relazione con Naoto, però, questo problema si era accentuato: Kanji era andato più volte nel panico, non capendo come mostrarle tutto l'amore che provava per lei.  
Ma, quando Naoto gli disse che lei capiva perfettamente quello che lui provava nei suoi confronti senza che il ragazzo facesse niente di diverso dal solito, Kanji si sentì compreso per la prima volta nella vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	55. #55

"Tu pensi troppo."  
Naoto non poteva far altro che rimuginare su quelle parole che Rise le aveva detto prima, quando la detective le aveva esposto i suoi problemi nel mostrare i propri sentimenti a Kanji.  
E, anche se odiava ammetterlo, la idol aveva pienamente ragione.  
La ragazza non ricordava un singolo momento in cui non si fosse messa a ragionare su tutte le possibilità di quello che poteva succedere, ogni singola volta che cercava di prendere una decisione su come agire.  
Per questo, non appena Kanji la salutò quella mattina, Naoto decise di seguire il suo istinto e lo baciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	56. #56

Naoto odiava quando la pioggia la prendeva alla sprovvista.  
Nascosta sotto il piccolo riparo che c'era alla fermata dell'autobus, la detective non poteva far altro che osservare la pioggia che cadeva con forza di fronte a lei, mentre con un fazzoletto cercava di asciugarsi i capelli bagnati.  
Una folata di vento le accarezzò la pelle, facendola rabbrividire.  
Perfetto, avrebbe sicuramente preso un raffreddore se fosse rimasta lì.  
Ma, quando Kanji arrivò, coprendola immediatamente con il suo giubbotto per non farle prendere freddo e portandola a casa con lui per farla riscaldare, Naoto pensò che quell'opzione non fosse poi così male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	57. #57

Erano giorni che Kanji si preparava per quell'appuntamento e, più tempo passava, più l'ansia si faceva strada dentro di lui.  
Non era assolutamente pronto a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, qualsiasi cosa questo fosse.  
A dire la verità, fino a pochi giorni prima, pensava che non avesse mai avuto neanche la possibilità di portare Naoto fuori a cena.  
Infatti, gliel'aveva proposto quasi per scherzo.  
Ma lei aveva accettato.  
E ora lui non sapeva davvero come comportarsi.  
Però, quando Naoto gli confessò che anche per lei era così, Kanji decise di lasciarsi andare in modo che, anche lei, facesse lo stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	58. #58

Naoto non era mai stata così impaziente di tornare a casa dopo la risoluzione di un caso.  
In passato, ogni volta che ne concludeva uno, sentiva sempre una sensazione di malinconia che prendeva forma dentro di lei, come per ricordarle che adesso sarebbe nuovamente tornata a stare sola, aspettando una nuova telefonata.  
Ma adesso le cose erano cambiate.  
Ora la detective non riusciva a non controllare l'ora ogni dieci secondi.  
Poi, quando finalmente il treno si fermò, la detective scese immediatamente da esso e si buttò tra le braccia di Kanji che, da qualche ora, la stava aspettando al binario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	59. #59

Naoto aveva sempre odiato il suo lato infantile.  
Ogni volta che quello tendeva a uscire all'esterno e a mostrarsi al mondo, lei lo nascondeva con più forza, relegandolo in un piccolo angolino della sua mente.  
Per questo, anche se si era trovata in situazioni molto ingiuste o che avevano ferito i suoi sentimenti, la detective aveva sempre trattenuto le lacrime che, spesso, minacciavano di uscire dai suoi occhi.  
Ma, quando Kanji la trovò singhiozzante in un angolino del bagno, Naoto gli fu terribilmente grata quando l'unica cosa che il ragazzo fece fu abbracciarla e sussurrarle all'orecchio che tutto andava bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	60. #60

Kanji non era mai andato al mare in inverno.  
Non capiva neanche perché Naoto avesse insistito tanto per prendere la bicicletta ed arrivare fino alla spiaggia di Shichiri Beach, nonostante il vento gelido che soffiava in quel momento.  
Non era neanche un luogo poi così romantico a dire la verità.  
Cosa poteva trovarci di così bello in quel posto? Era solo una spiaggia minuscola, che si trovava proprio a ridosso della strada.  
Ma, quando la detective gli spiegò che era voluta arrivare fino a lì per poter stare finalmente un po' da soli, lontano dagli altri, Kanji cambiò immediatamente idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


	61. #61

«Dovreste uscire insieme, voi due.»  
Quando Rise aveva pronunciato quelle parole, Kanji si era immobilizzato completamente, il panino che stava per addentare che era rimasto fermo a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Dopo aver lanciato un occhiata veloce a Naoto e aver notato che anche lei aveva avuto una reazione simile alla sua, il ragazzo si voltò verso la sua amica.  
Doveva assolutamente inventarsi qualcosa.  
Non voleva che la detective si sentisse in dovere di rifiutarlo e non voleva che questo accadesse di fronte alla idol.  
Ma quando aprì la bocca per ribattere, Naoto parlò, bloccandolo nuovamente.  
«Mi piacerebbe molto.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordatevi di seguire la mia pagina facebook se volete vedere avvisi, il calendario degli aggiornamenti e altro!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/SofyTrancy/


End file.
